


everything is grey

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Soulmate AU, coffee shops bc im basic af, im not sorry, laf and peggy are nb, the ot4 guys (and laf who is not a guy) are gay af, theres a musical called miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until you meet your soulmate, everything you see is black and white - except for your favorite color. As soon as eye contact is made, more colors pop into your vision - your soulmate's favorite color is the brightest and most prominent color you see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. summertime - clipping.

**Author's Note:**

> every chapter will be a song title - usually one of the songs i listen to while i write whatever chapter it is. the songs will not intentionally match the theme of the chapter.
> 
> anywho, soulmate au!! multichapter!! ahhhhhh!!
> 
> will i be able to finish this? who knows!

Alexander Hamilton - known as Alex more commonly by his friends - was the human embodiment of a shot of espresso. His dark, chocolate brown hair was never completely tangle-free, his _Miranda_ hoodie worn and faded from months of constant wearing. He refused to stop wearing it, simply because he was _that_ obsessed with the musical. 

Alex's schedule was actually relatively empty. You wouldn't think that, considering he never seemed to have any free time. He was always working on some essay for Mr. Washington's class, or writing a column for the college newspaper, bashing Aaron Burr's lack of opinion. Eliza, one of Alex's friends, found herself caught quite often between the two boys, having to physically _drag Alex away_ from Aaron. Alex had tried to explain to Eliza many, many times that talking - or typing - was the only thing that kept him alive. If Alex didn't express his opinions, he was sure to explode from frustration. All Eliza wanted was for him to be safe.

Alex's group of close friends was relatively small - Eliza, along with her sibling, Peggy (nonbinary, they/them) and her sister Angelica (women's activist), Aaron Burr (doesn't like expressing opinions), Maria Lewis (Eliza's crush), Thomas Jefferson (bane of Alex's existence, along with Aaron), and James Madison (Thomas' boyfriend, actually kinda nice). Thomas, Aaron, and James weren't exactly "friends", but they were in Alex's classes and they proved to be pretty excellent debate partners. 

Alex didn't have any family. He was an orphan who lost his family when he was young, living in St. Croix. People raised money for him to come to the U.S. once they all realized there wasn't a future for him there in St. Croix. He was talented, determined, and needed a challenge. 

He appiled to King's College in New York and - miraculously - got in.

He met his friends and decided that there was a future for him here. 

Cut to today - Alex is sat in a cafe on the outskirts of the campus, called _The Place To Be_. It was cool inside, a welcome break from the warmth of the street outside. Alex always liked the cooler months - it meant he could wear his _Miranda_ hoodie and not feel like he was drowning in sweat. 

He looked up to the counter where he had ordered his drink a little while ago. The barista had freckles dotted all over their face like stars in the night sky. Alex hadn't really paid attention to him at all since entering the cafe, but Alex felt a strange pang in his chest when he looked at the boy. His skin was a darker grey than his shirt, his hat (flipped around backwards on his head) was black. 

Eventually the boy walked out from behind the counter and Alex could finally seem him clearly.

They made eye contact.

At first, Alex didn't notice anything. He didn't notice the bright - really, really bright - specks of green peppering his vision. The plant in the corner. The grass outside the front window of the cafe. The pin on the boy's apron - it was a small turtle, Alex noted.

The boy evidently noticed. He saw Alex and dropped the drink he was carrying, spilling the coffee on the tiled floor. 

Alex smiled at him, then paused when he noticed the green. Alex looked at the boy, panicked - the boy looking as calm as a hurricane. Which meant he was not calm at all.

They both spoke at once -

"I see green." Alex whispered.

"I see red." The boy said.

 

\---

 

John Laurens - just John, or Laurens, to his friends - was the human embodiment of the crumbs left after you eat a cinnamon roll.

Really, really great, but not known by many.

John was determined to change that before the end of his life. He wanted to be _known_. Being a star barista at the semi-known cafe on the campus of King's College wasn't exactly helping this goal, but it paid for food and coffee. John was from South Carolina. His father, Henry, wasn't great. Didn't like his son pursuing marine biology instead of law. Still, he paid for his son's college, because at least John didn't want to be an artist. Right?

Nah.

John had made all of the art that hung in _The Place To Be_. Abstract turtle art, paintings of founding fathers - a large one of Lin-Manuel Miranda hung in the center of the back wall. It was surrounded by a collection of smaller pictures of Christopher Jackson (first president), Daveed Diggs (Secretary of State and third president), Leslie Odom Jr. (shot Miranda), Phillipa Soo (Miranda's wife), among others. John noticed just then that someone had moved Okieriete Onaodowan's picture close to Diggs'. It made him laugh and distracted him from the question on his mind at the moment. 

_Who the fuck is my soulmate?_

There was always that small fear that they'd already died and he'd never have anyone to grow old with. Stuck third-wheeling his entire life. Shivers ran down his spine, focusing himself back on the drink he was making for the guy with the _Miranda_ hoodie. He was cute, John noted, but they hadn't met eyes so it probably didn't mean anything.

As soon as John stepped out from behind the counter, Mr. _Miranda_ Hoodie looked up at him.

Red sparks popped into his vision. The flag hanging on the sign outside the window. The deep red of the front counter where he took orders. The guy's bracelet, small words printed on it that John couldn't read from where he was stood.

The drink toppled out of his hand suddenly, spilling on the tile floor. John ignored it.

The guy smiled, then paused when he, John assumed, saw the colors, too. John panicked. Why couldn't he see any other colors? Who was this guy? Could John tolerate the constant loop of the _Miranda_ soundtrack 24/7?

"I see green." The man whispered.

"I see red." John said.


	2. suspension (acoustic) - lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and John discover that they are soulmates... but why can they only see red and green?

John and the man looked at each other for a solid minute until John realized the coffee was still on the floor. He hastily grabbed a mop and cleaned the spilled liquid, trying to ignore the man's gaze. Eventually, John looked up at him again and was met with the man's dark eyes. He smiled and gestured towards himself, pointing at the seat across from him.

"I- I have to work..." John trailed off as he stared at him. John turned to look at his coworker behind the counter, and they waved him off to talk to the man.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..._ was the constant monolouge running through John's head. Who was this guy, even?

John took a deep breath as he slid into the seat. The cheap leather squeaked as he relaxed into the booth. "Hi."

"So... soulmates?" The man prompted.

"Hold up, what is your name?" John asked.

"Alexander Hamilton. Alex, to most people." He held his hand out to shake.

"John Laurens." John took his hand and shook it, slowly and carefully.

Alex laughed. "Gentle, are we?"

John blushed. "About the whole soulmates thing... what colors can you see?"

"Green. You can see..."

"Red." John finished. "Green is my favorite color."

"And red is mine." Alex said.

They lapsed into a period of silence. John tried to calm his heartbeat to the best of his ability, but he only succeeded in worsening it. Everytime he relaxed - for even just a second - he looked up at Alex and saw his hair, or hands, or eyes, and John just melted and his heart rate increased by 200%.

"So," Alex said, "what do you suggest we do about the whole colors business?"

John thought for a minute, glad for a distraction from just looking at Alex. "Library?"

"They have books on this shit? Damn." Alex seemed surprised. "We can ask Eliza for help. I might as well buy you a drink since you so gracefully spilled mine." Alex laughed.

"Yeah, sorry. It's not everyday you find your soulmate."

"Don't worry about it. Excuse me." Alex walked up to the counter to order their drinks.

 

\---

 

As Alex walked up to the library with John, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. John - beautiful, freckled, shy, turtle-obsessed John - was his. He hoped that John felt the same way.

"Good afternoon!" The library's assitant, Eliza, greeted them. "Alex, and..."

"John." John and Alex said at the same time. They both blushed as Eliza giggled.

"What do you need?"

"Soulmates?" Alex said. "The thing is, I can only see green..."

"And I can only see red." John said.

Eliza's eyebrows raised, but she composed herself and waved a hand in the direction of the back of the library. "Look there. Get me if you don't find anything. I might know someone who could help."

Alex and John said their thanks before heading to the back of the library. Alex walked in front of John, giving Eliza a quick hug. The stomping of John's boots kept him grounded as he led them through the library. Alex wanted to ask John how he felt about all this, but he didn't know if John was ready to talk about it.

"Alex." John said, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry- what?" Alex said. "Sorry. I zoned out."

John smiled. "It's fine. Look." He pointed to the top of the shelf he was looking at, and a book _Soulmates FAQ_  stuck out to Alex. 

"Perfect!" Alex exclaimed. "Can you reach it?"

John gave him The Look. "Look at me, man. I'm as short as you - mayne shorter." John laughed.

Alex looked up at the book, humming to himself. John recognized it as a song he knew, but couldn't pinpoint the name.

"Hey, what song are you humming?" John asked.

Alex looked pleased. "You know clipping? Damn. It's Summertime."

John smiled widely. "I love that song! You know the person, Lafayette, goes to King's?"

Alex's jaw dropped. "Really? Man, would I love to know them."

"Me too." John said, a tad dreamily. "Now. About the book."

Alex blinked a few times. "Book. Right. Eliza?"

"Yes, dear?" Her voice sounded soft and gentle to John.

"We can't reach this book."

"Stool behind the shelf, Alexander." She punctuated with a light giggle.

Alex mumbled. "Of course, Alex, it's behind the shelf. Stupid."

As soon as the stool was moved, John stepped up to grab the book. He carefully pulled the book out from the shelf, but slipped a bit and tried to steady himself. Alex instinctively reached up and put his hands around John's waist. John froze and Alex panicked. 

_Shit, Alex. You barely know him and you've already stepped across a line. Fuck you, Alex._

John stepped down and Alex looked down at the ground, embarrassed to look at John.

"Hey- it's okay, man." John put his fingers under Alex's chin and pushed his head up. "Just came as a surprise. Chill." John smiled. 

Alex gave John a small smile. "The book?"

"Oh! Yeah. Here." John handed Alex the book. Alex set it on a table near the shelf they were by, opening it to the contents.

" _Soulmates And Their Colors_?" John asked. "Maybe that's it."

Alex flipped to the page, 264, and started reading. "In the event that meeting your soulmate only results in one color showing up, you may be a part of a polyamorous relationship. This is a consensual, multiple-person relationship involving three or more people. Once you meet your final soulmate, all the people in the relationship will be able to see every color fully."

John looked at Alex, panic slowly rising within him. "Okay. Well, I wasn't expecting that."

Alex swallowed, his throat dry all of a sudden. "Yeah. Who do you think the other people are?" 

"No clue. Who was it that Eliza said we should ask?"

"Hmm... Eliza!" Alex called.

"One minute." Eliza soon came rushing to them, carrying a book covered in tape. She had a smear of glue across her forehead. "Yes?"

"So... um... just read it for yourself." Alex directed Eliza to the passage he read to John in the book. She paled and looked at them both when she was done. 

"Shit." Eliza said quietly. "Should I call the person I was talking about earlier?"

The two boys nodded. "Please."

She pulled her phone out and talked to them while she dialed the number. "You know Lafayette? The transfer from France?"

John and Alex smiled. "Lafayette? You mean the person in clipping?" Alex said excitedly.

Eliza gave them The Look. "Wha- nevermind. Anyways, I'm calling them. They'll know what to do. They're in a program designed to educate people about soulmates and that shit." Eliza held a finger to her lips. "Hey! It's Eliza. Listen, I have a problem. My friends here are soulmates, but evidently they're in a polyamorous relationship. Wanna help us out?" A pause. "Thanks so much!" She hung up, then looked at the two boys.

"Tomorrow. _The Place To Be_. 2:00PM."


	3. talk me down - troye sivan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more gayness from john and alex. as per usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i didn't wanna re-read this to check for mistakes yikes

"Where's your dorm, John?" Alex asked as he and John left the library. Alex admired the green pin that John had taken off of his apron and put on the front of his jacket when they had left _The Pace To Be_ earlier. 

"I think it's right near yours, right? I've heard you typing furiously at 3:00AM. I don't get why, though - you're always at least a month ahead of everyone else on classwork."

Alex huffed. "You don't understand how relaxing it is to already know all the material and be prepared for any test the teacher might throw your way."

"I suppose you're right." 

They walked in silence until they reached the dorms. The building loomed tall in front of them. However, Alex could tell John was thinking too much.

"John? What's on your mind?" Alex asked. "If you don't wanna talk, that's fine-"

"Can I stay with you tonight?" John blurted. His entire face flushed red and he looked down at the ground. "Sorry, I-"

"I'd love to have you." Alex said. He smiled at John in an attempt ro relax him. "We're soulmates, I suppose we should get used to seeing each other."

John nodded. "I guess so. Thanks."

They took the elevator up to Alex's room, standing in semi-awkward silence in the tiny space. The doors slid open, revealing a pair of men standing on the other side. Alex tensed while John looked at him confusedly. 

"Alex?" John asked. "Who are th-"

"Samuel Seabury!" Said one of them. "This is-"

"Charles Lee." Said the other. "Alex. It's nice to see you."

"Don't lie." Alex gritted out. His hands were clenched at his side, breathing significantly heavier since the doors had opened.

"Well," said Lee, "I just wanted to make conversation. Now, who might this be?" He gestured towards John.

"John Laurens. Although I'd rather not have a conversation with you right now. Or your little friend there."

Seabury sputtered. "I'm not _that_ short, give me a break!" 

John ignored him and looked at Alex. "Come on, babe-"

"Babe?" Lee exclaimed. "Well! I didn't think Alexander would ever find anyone after Eliza-"

"Don't. Mention. Eliza." Alex said through gritted teeth. "John, come on." Alex pushed past Lee and Seabury, ignoring Lee's taunts.

They walked to Alex's dorm in silence. John eventually mustered up the courage to ask about Eliza. As Alex pulled his key out to open the door, John asked.

"What happened with Eliza?" 

Alex turned to look at him, then sighed, unlocking the door. There were numerous bags of trash piled up by the door, an old blanket slung over the back of the couch. The entire collection of Harry Potter movies were lined up on a shelf by the television. "Go to the kitchen and find the micorwave popcorn bags. Soda's in the fridge."

"I'm sorry, Alex, if you don't wanna talk-"

"No, no, I'm telling you. I'm just hungry." Alex forced a laugh. "Now go. Get food."

John nodded wordlessly as Alex went into his bedroom. As John rummaged for the food, he found: a broken toaster covered in expired cream cheese, a bag of cat treats that had the word "cat" crossed out, replacing it with "Alex", a card attached to a box of smores poptarts that read "suck my ass" from someone named Peggy, and a CD from a band called... Margarita And The Crew? Apparently their members were DJ Margarita, Side Hoe Angie, and Angel Betsy. John wasn't sure about that one.

Eventually he found the soda and popcorn, turning around from the cabinet to see Alex in the kitchen doorway. He was wearing pajamas and was holding another pair in his hands. "Here." He tossed them at John.

John barely caught them. "I can just grab my own, I literally live, like, three rooms dow-"

"I insist." Alex pointed behind him to a door. "Change in there. I'll get the food ready."

John mumbled a "thanks" before heading into the room. It was a bathroom, the counter covered in ponytail holders and weird colored Sharpies. John would ask about that later. He changed quickly, folding his clothes and putting them in the corner.

When he emerged, Alex had a bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda in his hands. He pointed his head towards the couch, and John followed him into the living room. He noticed not only the Harry Potter movies, but an extensive CD collection as well. He was interrupted when Alex coughed and gestured to the couch again. John apologized and sat down, grabbing a can of soda. Alex sat down beside him, grabbing the other can and pulling the blanket over himself. 

"Well," Alex said, "I suppose I start at the beginning.

I met Eliza when I was a freshman here, and immediantly I was lovesick. She was perfect, and beautiful, and everything I wanted. However, I didn't see the colors when I met her. I felt like I was destined to fall in love with someone I couldn't have. Even so, I still dated her for a while. Later, we both learned that we had lied about seeing colors when we first met. It ended up hurting us really terribly in the end. Anyways, we're dating now. We're both unhappy with our relationship, she doesn't love me and I don't love her. Cut to a party. I meet a girl, Maria, and she's beautiful. I tell Eliza I'm going home, and I take Maria back to her room and we... fuck. I felt terrible about it afterwards. Nevertheless, I continue the affair. Eventually, her boyfriend James finds out. Makes me pay him in exchange for not telling Eliza. I shouldn't have continued it, but I know better now. So, we're a month into this whole thing, and I'm not okay. Eliza suspects things, she knows I'm meeting with a girl on a regular basis, taking money out and spending it on nothing. She approaches me and basically says, "Explain your shit or I'm gonna send Angelica on you and you will not survive." So I tell her. She's crying, I'm crying, we both confess about the colors shit, and we break up. Surprisingly, now Eliza's gay - so am I - and in love with the girl I cheated on her with. What a coincidence."

Alex laughed at the end. He stops when he sees John's face. "Shit, that wasn't funny, I look like a dick now, don't I-'

"Shut up." John said. Alex closed his mouth mid-sentence. "Okay, so do I need to tell you my life story now?"

Alex sputters. "No! No, I just wanted to clear that up because of what Lee said. I mean, I like your voice. I wouldn't mind you talking."

John blushed. Alex loved when he did that. "Maybe we should sleep. We are meeting with Lafayette of the band clipping tomorrow."

Alex smiled wide. "Yeah! I'm really excited. God bless Eliza Schuyler."

John nodded. "Are we sleeping in your.. your... bed?" He blushed again.

Alex's eyes widened. "I guess? If you're okay with that."

"I am. Let's go, shall we?" Said John. It was Alex's turn to blush.

 

\---

 

John woke up in an unfamiliar bed. It was slightly disorienting for a second before he saw Alex - his _soulmate,_ holy _shit_ \- curled up beside him. His head was tucked into John's shoulder, his mouth slightly open. John's heart swelled with love. Even though he'd only known Alex like... a day. Damn.

John tried to grab his phone from the bedside table beside Alex without waking the younger man, to no avail. Alex stirred, groaning quietly. His eyes opened, John's face greeting him. 

"Good morning, love. Good night's sleep?" John asked. He noticed that he was always more sentimental and lovey-dovey when he was sleepy. 

Alex smiled. "Yes, _love_. I had an excellent sleep with you by my side."

John placed a hand over his heart dramatically. "I cannot handle all the love!" He cried dramatically as he fell back on the bed, all thoughts of his phone forgotten. 

Alex laughed. "What time is it?" 

Now John _had_ to grab his phone. He reached over to grab it, unlocking it quickly. He was greeted with a picture of Alex he had taken sleepily last night as they were falling asleep. Alex's hair was falling in his face and he was smiling sweetly.

Alex coughed and John blushed. "It's 10:00AM. We have plenty of time before our meeting. _Chill_." 

Alex smiled and cuddled back into John's side. "Can I sleep for 32,000 years?" 

"I wish." John said dreamily, relaxing into the bed. "I'll set an alarm in the event we do actually fall asleep again. What song?"

"Story 2." Alex said.

"Clipping - obviously. Why am I not surprised?"

 

\---

 

They fell asleep again.

John's alarm went off at noon, waking him and Alex again. They both groaned, but reluctantly got up so they could get ready. Alex immediantly went to work finding his _Miranda_ hoodie, while John stood awkwardly in the middle of the bedroom. 

"I'm just gonna.. go." John said finally. Alex turned and gave him a Why? look, before he realized where John was. 

"Of course. Meet me back here soon, though?" 

John smiled, hugging Alex from behind. "Of course, my little lion boy. Don't hurt yourself."

"I promise." Alex said, watching John leave the room, hearing his front door close softly. As soon as he couldn't hear John's footsteps anymore, Alex flopped on the bed and screamed into his pillow. 

How was he so blessed? He has John _and_ he's meeting Lafayette, for Christ's sake. What could possibly throw a wrench into his life at this point?

 

\---

 

John showed up again at 1:00PM. He knocked and waited for Alex to get the door. Alex nearly fell when he opened the door. John had his hair pulled back, a loose sweater on, and nice-fitting jeans that hugged his ass. Alex closed his mouth before he drooled a puddle on the floor. 

"John! Hey." Alex said kind of awkwardly.

John waved and looked Alex up and down. _Miranda_ hoodie, obviously, and laced up boots. His pants looked like jeans, but John couldn't quite tell. "You look nice."

"I could say the same to you." Said Alex. John blushed and looked at the ground. Alex mentally fist-bumped himself. He _loved_ making John blush.

John took a breath as he and Alex continued standing in the hallway. "Well," He said, "shall we head on?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that."

They walked hand-in-hand to the elevator, pressing the down button when they arrived at the closed doors. As they waited for the lift to arrive, The Two Shits walked up behind them. The Two Shits being Lee and Seabury.

"Alex!" Lee boomed. "John didn't leave you, I see? He must be more of a slut than Eliza was."

Alex jumped and John squeezed his hand soothingly before turning to see Lee. Seabury was hiding behind Lee, looking a little lost. John guessed he didn't like what Lee was doing, but couldn't say anything or Lee would turn on him as well. 

John opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly. Instead, he opted for pausing before raising a fist and slamming it into Lee's jaw.

He fell on Seabury.

John paled and Alex dragged him back into the now open elevator to escape Lee. The door closed as soon as Lee stood up. The last thing John saw was Lee's face, already purpling with bruises.

Alex burst out laughing. "Shit, man, I didn't see you as that kind of person."

John laughed - it was forced, and left a sting in his throat afterwards. "I... I don't know Eliza that well. You obviously care about her a lot, and he was bothering me. So I punched him."

Alex shrugged his shoulders, still laughing, looking at the doors when they opened on the main floor. He took John's hand as they stepped out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eventually we will meet laf and herc! just you wait, just you wait...
> 
> also if you haven't listened to clipping., daveed diggs' band, YOU ARE MISSING OUT PAL THEYRE GR9


	4. the room where it happens - hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laf is here and theyre v queer

John held Alex's hand as he they walked together to _The Place To Be_. He admired the vintage-looking red bricks that lined the sidewalk. It was an interesting experience, only having one color, but it made him think of Alex. And thinking about Alex made John at least 50x happier than he already was. It helped to calm his nerves about meeting Lafayette. He would ask Eliza later how she knew them, but right now their biggest concern was getting to the small coffee shop before 2:00PM.

"John?" Said Alex in a small voice. He was clenching and unclenching his free hand by his side, occasionally grabbing onto the bottom of his _Miranda_ hoodie and giving a small tug.

"Yeah?" John responded. He stopped walking and looked at Alex. 

"I don't know if I said it earlier, but thanks for punching Lee."

John smiled and leaned forward to plant a light kiss on Alex's forehead. "Anytime, dear."

Alex blushed and suddenly turned his head to look around where John was standing. "We're here."

John turned and look behind him, seeing the sign of the coffee shop. He turned back to Alex, smiling. "Ready?"

Alex took a deep breath and nodded, meeting John's eyes before pulling John behind him, towards the coffee shop.

 

\---

 

Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette was usually described as being similar to a butterfly. That is, a butterfly who who could rap like a god and dressed like he owned the world. _That_ kind of butterfly. They really only had one friend - their darling Adrienne, sweet as a cinnamon roll and gentle like a kitten. Most of their friends were back in France, still struggling to buy food every morning and trying make it through a whole day without falling apart. Laf had left that all behind. They wanted a new life in America, where people could love freely and be who they wanted to be. 

They really hadn't planned to be a rapper, but they met some friends, and - _BOOM_ \- their rap group, clipping, was born. The group weren't terribly popular, but they made enough money altogether to pay bills and buy nice things occasionally. Laf would buy Adrienne gifts sometimes, little toys or trinkets that made her smile. 

Laf wished they had a soulmate. Sometimes they worried that their soulmate was back in France, searching for their missing half as well, but they knew that America was really their calling. The skyscrapers that stood tall and firm, the people who ranged in color from black, to brown, to tan, to white. Laf knew it was impolite to stare, but they couldn't help but take in their surroundings. 

However, there wasn't much to take in from where Laf was sitting. They were in a small cafe, _The Place To Be_ , on the campus of King's College. They had applied, somehow making it in, and were eaiting for two young men to talk to. Adrienne knew a freind who knew the two boys and they needed some help with soulmate business. Laf couldn't speak from personal experience, obviously, but they were taking a class on soulmates and thought that they could maybe help a bit.

They looked up when two men walked in the shop, looking around hurriedly. One had freckles splattered across his face, the other wearing a hoodie with the word _Miranda_ on it. They wondered briefly if that was that musical everyone seemed to love, the one that had eleven Tony Awards. It probably was.

The two men looked to where Laf was sitting, conversing quietly before turning back to them. Freckles made eye contact as him and his friend walked to Laf, then stopped suddenly, grabbing their friend's hand for dear life.

Laf briefly wondered if they should help them out, when they paused.

 _Green..._ their mind told them, the color that was sprouting up in their vision. The plant in the corner of the room. The green of the jacket Lin-Manuel Miranda was wearing in the painted portrait behind Laf. 

Laf panicked.

_Soulmates?_

_Who were they even?_

_SOULMATES?!?!?!_

Mr. _Miranda_ Hoodie looked between his friend and Laf, briefly catching Laf's eyes. 

And, to Laf's surprise,  _red_ , too! The counter in the front. Some of the seats scattered throughout the coffe shop.

More panicking.

Eventually, Laf calmed down, looking to the men - _soulmates_ , the word leaving a twinge of happiness in their gut - that were still terribly confused, looking at Laf as if they were a three-legged person.

"Excuse me, young men, sit down." Laf called to the boys. They looked up, before quickly scuttling over to Laf's booth. The leather squeaked as they slid in.

"Um. Hi." Freckles said. "I'm John."

"I'm Alex." Said _Miranda_ Hoodie.

"Lafayette," they said tentatively. "You seemed a bit panicked there, a second ago."

"I could say the same for you," Said John.

Laf laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I was just a bit frazzled that I seem to have found my soulmates." They looked at the boys, fixing them with The Look.

"Well," Alex began, "I think we can both say the same thing happened to us just now. We walk in, looking for you, and - BAM! We can see purple. And you can see...?"

"Red and green."

"Green is my favorite color," said John.

"While red is mine." Alex finished. "Sooo... us three are soulmates?"

"Oui." Said Laf. "Just one, tiny problem however."

"We're all still missing colors." The two boys, and Laf, said at the same time. John groaned, Alex looked down at the table, and Lafayette pulled their phone out.

John snorted. "Is this really the time to check Twitter, dude?"

Lafayette waved a hand dismissively. "I am Googling what to do!"

John made an "ah, okay" noise while Laf continued to Google. Alex was still looking at the table.

"Alex," John asked, "You okay, babe?" John rubbed soothing circles on Alex's back with his palm.

He grunted. "Fine. Just a littl shell-shocked at the events of the past _two days_." He said tiredly.

John nodded. "It's a lot to take in, I know." He looked to Laf. "Got anything?"

Laf nodded. "Polyamrous relationships are-"

"We already know this stuff..." John said. "Sorry."

Laf huffed, "I do not know what to do, then. Perhaps I could ask my teacher?"

"That would be nice." Alex said. He looked up at Laf, smiling when he saw their face.

There was a pause. "Maybe we should exchange numbers, you know, in case we find anything." John suggested.

 

**_Soulmates_ **

**hammy added turtle and laffytaffy to group _"_** _**Soulmates"** _ **.**

**hammy:** yoyoyo

 **laffytaffy:** bonjour

 **turtle:** hold on

**turtle changed group to _"Soupmates"._**

**turtle:** intentional  typos~

 **laffytaffy:** how u say,,, what the fuck

 **hammy:** you speak fluent english shut u p

 

Alex looked up and laughed at Laf. He already knew he would like his new soulmate. 

John smiled when he saw the two people interacting. He liked Alex and Laf already.

"Well," John said, "I have to start my shift soon. See you both later?"

Alex and Laf nodded, waving at John as he stepped behind the counter, disappearing into the back of the coffee shop.

Laf looked at Alex, admiring his hair and eyes. "I like you." Laf blurted.

Alex blushed. "I like you, too. I guess that's good considering we're soulmates."

Laf laughed, grabbing Alex's hand from where it lay on the table, holding it gently. It soothed them and calmed their panic from all the events of the past hour or so.

Alex didn't pull away, thankfully.

 

\---

 

Eventually Alex and Laf left, waving to John as they walked out of the shop.

Alex liked seeing purple. It was a popular color, apparently. People's shirts were purple, shoes, and pants, and cars, too. It was fascinating, really. He admired how the green grass contrasted and almost matched the purple-clad people around him.

It calmed him, although holding Laf's hand didn't hurt, either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i fucked up laf's pronouns i'm v sorry!!
> 
> anyways i hope you all are liking this! comments make me happy and i like seeing your reactions
> 
> herc will come... soooooon...


	5. to the dreamers - for king and country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy texting between 3/4 of the soulmates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is e x t r e m e l y short sorry not sorry

**laffytaffy:** i need cuddles asap

 **turtle:** IM COMING

 **hammy:** fUCK im helping washington

 **laffytaffy:** then come here

 **hammy:** no

 **hammy:** i cannot dissapoint washingdad

 **turtle:** he fuckin loves you get ur ass to lafs dorm now

 **hammy:** "hey i have to go" "oh rlly? why?" *panics* "c-cuddles. cuddles." "excuse me?" "im sorry sir my datemate needs cuddles" "okay go cuddle them have fun son" IM S C R E E C H I N G

 **laffytaffy:** sHIT I HAVE DIED

 **turtle:** tag urself im panics

 **laffytaffy:** im cuddles

 **hammy:** im "im sorry"

 **laffytaffy:** shit alex

 **turtle:** cOME FASTER ALEX

 **hammy:** you werent saying that last night ;)))))))

 **laffytaffy:** i threw up a little in my mouth

 **hammy:** YOU WERE THERE 

 **laffytaffy:** suddenly i cant read what is this

 **turtle:** you literally had your dick out while me and alex fucked

 **laffytaffy:** dont give me that sass jonathan

 **turtle:** what are u gonna do ;)))))))

**laffytaffy has left the chat**

**turtle added laffytaffy to the chat**

**turtle:** DONT FUCKIN RUN AWAY BAGUETTE FONDLER SQUARE UP

 **hammy:** im whEEZING

 **hammy:** because of that

 **hammy:** also because i just ran across campus and am now hunched over in front of lafs door let me in

 **turtle:** christ alex

 **laffytaffy:** the cuddle monster inside me misses john and needs my lil lion

 **turtle:** wERE COMING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love group chats f i g h t m e
> 
> also i totally didnt realize that i gave them all favorite colors while also making them blind to color until they met their soulmates sooo (thanks deltasun for pointing that out!!)
> 
> description is now changed suck my ass


	6. good for you - leslie odom jr feat. daveed diggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's just say this is the day after john and alex meet laf. okay? okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short sorry!!

**laffytaffy:** guYS GUYS GUYS GUYS

**turtle:** what

**hammy:** you woke me up 

**turtle:** its 3 in the afternoon dear

**hammy:** I DONT SLEEP LIKE E V E R

**laffytaffy:** SHUT UP

**laffytaffy:** okay

**laffytaffy:** so i asked my professor and she said we can actually find our soulmate through tracking??

**laffytaffy:** we hold hands or some shit and BAM we can see our soulmate

**hammy:** are we doing it now?

**turtle:** i thought u were tired

**hammy:** but i wanna meet our soulmate

**laffytaffy:** meet me at my dorm 

**hammy:** now?

**laffytaffy:** ye

**turtle:** cool

 

\---

 

Lafayette barely noticed their door opening, their small, freckled boyfriend slipping in the door. John snuck behind the couch where Laf was, poring over a stack of papers from their professor. He placed his hands over Laf's shoulders, the other person jumping, looking around the room hurriedly. They turned to look behind the couch and saw John, their body visibly relaxing.

"Shit, it's you. I thought it was a burglar." Laf took a breath before laughing.

John grinned, pecking Laf's forehead quickly before walking around the couch to sit beside them. "Whatcha' reading?"

"It's supposed to be a manual on how to track for the soulmate, but it's not making any sense."

John grabbed the paper from them, scanning the sheet. He flipped it around. "It was upside down, dear."

Laf cursed under their breath. "Damn Americans," He grumbled.

John laughed, gently ruffling Laf's hair. They both turned when they heard the door opening, Alex stumbling in. His shoes were on the opposite feet and his socks didn't match. "I'm-" _heavy breathing_ "-here," He finished.

John looked at him for a second before gesturing to the seat beside him. "Sit. Laf has a guide on how to _track the soulmate_." John made quotes with his fingers when he said the words.

Alex sat down, leaning over John's lap to read what Laf was lookng at. Alex's eyebrows raised, leaning back to his spot. "Seems fishy."

"Well, we might as well try," John finished. "Let's get started. I propose we stand in a circle."

Alex groaned, falling onto John's lap. "I don't _waannnaa_ stand." He whined.

Laf grabbed Alex's hand, pulling him up with a surprised yelp from Alex. John stood next, grabbing the paper that looked the most important as he stood. 

"Okay... Alex grab Laf's hand and mine, then Laf grab mine. Good."

John scanned the page. "Love? Imagine love? Laf, help."

They took the paper, mouth opening in realization when they understood. "We must channel our love to find the soulmate. It works better if we lay our arms across each other's shoulders."

They moved to do that. John and Alex had a bit of a struggle, as Laf was over six feet tall, and they only stood at around five foot six. 

"Why are French people so tall?" Alex complained as he tried to loop his arm around Laf's neck. 

"You should see Adrienne. She is the exact opposite of tall. Maybe even shorter than you two." Laf said.

Once they were all in place, they all closed their eyes and... "channeled their love". 

After a few minutes of silence, Alex gasped. John and Laf tried to move away, afraid that Alex was hurt, but Alex held his arms tighter around them. They paused, waiting for Alex to say something.

Alex began to talk, mumbling slightly. "He's in a room with a sewing machine. Bandana around his head. Small, petite girl beside him - she has small eyes and long hair."

Lafayette smiled. "That must be Adrienne with him."

Alex stopped talking and allowed John and Laf to unlink their arms from him. 

"Alex?" John asked. "You okay, dear?" 

"I'm fine, just tired." He turned away from them, looking longingly towards the couch.

John turned to Lafayette. "Where's the Adrienne girl you were talking about?"

"She's in the sewing program. I don't know who the man is, but if we find Adrienne, we will find him."

This made John perk up slightly. He stood up on his tip-toes to kiss Laf quickly. "Man, I love you a lot." 

"I know." Laf said, hugging John. Alex had gone to lay on the couch, soft, steady breathing coming from him. 

"Should we let him sleep?" Whispered John.

Laf nodded. "Yeah. This doesn't happen often."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> john calling people "dear" is my favorite thing ever oaky?
> 
> i didn't mean to type oaky but he's pretty cool too.


	7. 96,000 - in the heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adrienne helps the Gay Disasters™ find their man

Alex slept soundly for approximately five minutes.

Until Laf pulled a pan from the cabinet, causing all the other pans to fall out as well. It didn't help that John was with them, too, and one fell on his foot - which made him fall on the floor. Alex sat up in a sleepy haze, looking around, searching for the cause of his disruption. He was met with Laf's face, "I'm sorry I woke you up, please don't kill me" painted all over it.

Alex groaned. "I leave for _five minutes_ and John's on the floor." He said as he flopped back on the couch. 

"Dear, while I really love you and I love when you get sleep, I could use some ice." John said, calling to Alex from the kitchen floor. "Laf is apparently _too distracted with their damn pasta to help their boyfriend_."

Alex got up, padding softly into the kitchen. "Two things," He said as he approached the kitchen, "one, why are you making pasta? It's 3:00PM. Two, grab a Ziploc bag from the drawer under the sink, John."

Laf looked up. "How do you know I have plastic bags under my sink?"

"Instinct." Alex replied, taking the bag from John and filling it with ice. He handed it back to John after he had wrapped it in a towel, and John hissed as the ice soothed his sore foot. 

"Thanks." Said John. "Now, can I say something?"

Laf looked up again from their pasta, Alex turning from where he was scavenging for food in the fridge. "Yes?" They said at the same time.

"Why are we making pasta and not looking for our soulmate? Are we not worried about Alex forgetting what he looks like?"

Alex whistled. "There is no _forgetting_  that man, John. You didn't seem them, but _damn_ he has nice thighs."

Laf turned off the stove, looking sadly at the pasta. "I'll never be a chef."

"Sorry to ruin your pasta dreams, buddy," Said Alex, "but John is kinda right. The faster we find him, the more time we can be soulmates!"

"What if he's not the last?" Said John in a small voice. He sounded scared.

Alex sat on the floor by John, pulling his freckled face onto his lap. "Think positive, John."

"Oui." Said Laf as they dumped the wasted pasta down the drain. "I will contact my darling Adrienne as soon as possible. She should be out of class right now."

 

\---

 

"Uh-huh. Thank you, my dear, We will be over shortly." Laf hung up, tossing their phone on the couch by where Alex and John were waiting for them to finish talking to Adrienne. "She says he is with her right now and they are at - what a coincidence - _The Place To Be_."

John laughed. "That cafe must be cursed or some shit." He thought for a second before responding. "Although, we _do_ have the best coffe on campus."

Alex sighed and stood up. "Well, we might as well go. No point in delaying."

Laf nodded, grabbing their phone from the couch. John stood up, too, grabbing Alex and Laf's hands for support.

"Shall we?" He said, flashing a stellar smile at his two datemates.

 

\---

 

As they all made their was across campus, they took time to discuss themselves. After all, it had only been two days since they'd all met each other.

John started. "Well, my favorite color is green, I like turtles - _a lot_ , my dad is kinda crappy, and I have cool-ass sister named Sally. She's bisexual and, well, my dad doesn't really like her. At all. She's an aspiring photographer, and doesn't make a lot of money. I love her, though."

"My favorite color is red." Said Alex. "I'm a Slytherin, even though the test sorted me into Ravenclaw. I'm still bitter. My parents both died when I was young and I came from St. Croix using funds the town raised for me. I can do the bachata and I listen to _Miranda_ waaaaay too often. I really identify with Lin-Manuel, to be homest."

"Are we referring to historical figures by first name now?" Said John. "If so, I really like Anthony. He's like me."

"I like Daveed. He's French!" Lafayette exclaimed happily. "Anyways, I'm obviously from France. I came here to escape it. Not that I don't love it, but I wanted a new life. And here I am now, with my boyfriends and my darling Adrienne." They paused. "And I like purple."

By the time they were all done talking, they had reached the small shop. They unclasped hands for a moment to open the door, then walked in, squished up beside one another. 

Lafayette squealed before running off to a girl sitting with someone John didn't recognize. Alex did.

"Shit," said Alex, "that's him."

Lafayette waved them over hurriedly. "Come, come! This is my dearest Adrienne." They said, pointing at the dark haired girl. She waved.

"And he," Laf said, "is Hercules Mulligan." They pointed at the man. He waved politely as well.

"Oh," Laf said, looking at John and Alex, "you simply must look into his eyes right now! It's beautiful." They looked around the room in a daze.

Hercules looked up and saw John, smiling.

And... _woah_. John stumbled for a second, struggling to take in all the colors bombarding him at once.

The floors - brown. Alex's hoodie - gold. Laf's eyes - chocolate. Herc's shirt - navy blue.

John grabbed Alex's shoulder for support. It seemed like Alex was having the same experience John was having, because Alex nearly crumpled under the weight of John's hand.

Alex was looking around like John was.

Lafayette's finger nails - a warm orange. The booth Adrienne was sitting in - pink and yellow. Herc's bandana - a navy blue, darker then his shirt. John's eyes - coffee brown.

Laf, John, and Alex all looked around, stuck in a weird daze from all the colors. Herc was looking around, too, but seemed less phased. He was calm and collected.

After a moment, the two boys and Laf looked back at Herc. He smiled at the three of them, standing to pull up chairs to the table. Adrienne got up, pecking Laf on both cheeks before leaving. She whispered something to him before she departed, but none of the other boys caught what she said.

When they were all sat down, Alex, unsurprisingly, opened his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking one or two more chapters possibly.
> 
> anyways, this is the most popular thing i have on this website and it's kinda overwhelming bc theres !!! so !!! many !!! people !!!
> 
> also i love reading comments theyre gr9


	8. sea castle - purity ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i see the whole gang's here!

Alex opened his mouth, presumably to speak, but Hercules shushed him. Alex closed his mouth, frowning.

Hercules spoke. "Hey. I'm Hercules Mulligan. Known more commonly as Herc. I'm not one to really indulge on my family life. but I attend King's College and I like sewing. My favorite color is navy blue, I like dancing alone to pop music at ungodly hours of the night, and my best friend is a cactus named Joel." He stopped talking, taking in the others' expressions.

"Wow." Said Laf.

"You need better friends. Maybe ones that won't poke you with... spikes." Alex said, finishing his sentence with a pause.

"Joel?" John asked.

"Yeah." Herc said. "I was drunk at a farmers' market and they had free cactuses! How can you blame me?"

"I would've named it Philip." Said Alex.

"Anyways," said Laf, "I suppose the three of us should introduce ourselves?"

After introductions had been exchanged for what felt like the fiftieth time in three days, the three boys and Laf ordered their drinks.

As they waited, John had looked up conversation starters on Google.

"If you could change your name, what would it be?"

"Philip." Said Alex.

Lafayette thought for a second. "Virginia."

John gave Laf a weird look, Laf just shrugging in response, before answering. "Jon."

Herc looked confused. "That _is_ your name."

"No H." John clarified. The rest of them "ahh'd" before Herc answered.

"Oakland." He said.

A near-awkward silence lapsed over the table, broken only by the server bringing them their drinks. As they sipped, Alex had a question stirring in the back fo his mind, but couldn't bring himself to ask. He didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable. _Fuck it_ , he decided, _we're gonna have to have this conversation eventually_.

"Where do you all stand on the spectrum?" He asked, blurting it out quickly before sipping his drink again.

"I am panromantic, genderfluid, and use they/them pronouns." Laf said happily.

"I'm demisexual and use he/him." Said Herc.

"Gay and he/him." John said.

"And I'm bisexual and use he/him." Alex finished. "Glad we got that out of the way."

More awkward silence. After a few minutes, Laf gasped and pulled out their phone. "Herc! Give me your number."

 

**_Soupmates_ **

 

**laffytaffy has added gercules to chat _"Soupmates"._**

**gercules:** soupmates?

 **turtle:** ~intentional typos~

 **hammy:** don't ask

 **laffytaffy:** welcome to the chat gerc

 **hammy:** explain "gercules" pls

 **gercules:** ~unintentional typos~

 **laffytaffy:** why are we texting when we are all in the same booth

 

Herc looked up at his datemates. Alex laughed as he read Laf's latest message, looking up to meet eyes with Herc. Alex blushed, looking away hastily. Did Herc really have the ability to do that to a person? _BLUSHING_?

John noticed Herc's panicking. "You all right there, dear?"

Herc made a mental note - _dear? does he call everyone dear?_ \- before answering. "Just overwhelmed. That's all."

Laf nodded. "That's been my constant state the past few days, if we're honest. I think we were all kinda thrown into this a little too quickly."

Everyone nodded. John broke the silence with another icebreaker question.

Twenty icebreakers later and many cups of coffee, all three boys and Laf were clearly falling in love. 

It was only proven when they all simultaneously grabbed each other's hands at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand it's done! it's only eight chapters but eh
> 
> i actually finished a multichapter fic so im happy with that even though the ending sUCKS IM SORRY
> 
> expect some multichapter mariza coming up soon friends ;)  
> feat. everyone else being not straight and when i say that i don't mean just gay i mean like demisexual and homoromantic and panromantic and asexual and other under-recognized sexualities that are just as valid and important as being gay
> 
> okay mini paragraph over thanks for reading this fic gang it's been real


End file.
